El reencuentro que los Stark jamás soñaron
by Solin Staly
Summary: Sansa Stark la reina virgen, se esforzó por reunir a sus cuatro hermanos que como polvo en el viento fueron dispersados. Pero no esperaba que Arya fuese una mujer totalmente diferente y que Rickon no quisiera perdonarles. Se manifestó esa noche, en el salón de su Invernalia, el reencuentro que jamás soñó. -Futuro alternativo. Para Mile.


El Reencuentro que Sansa Jamás Soñó. (One-shot, terminado).

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este relato son míos, pertenecen a George R.R. Martin. No cometo ninguna infracción de derechos de autor.

Dedicado: para ti, Milecilla. espero que Hayas recibido el coso ayer cuando te lo hice llegar por fb, de verdad que ff no me cargaba y me era imposible publicarlo antes. (he tenido problemas con mi internet durante todo el fin de semana pero, en fin). Acá está mi regalo, espero de todo corazón que te agrade.

Ah, este relato participa del AI número 3 del foro alas negras, palabras Negras, tu mejor foro sobre Canción de Hielo y fuego.

Y será hasta que nos leamos. :)

* * *

><p>Sentados en la larga mesa hay cuatro personas, realidad que desentona de forma abrupta con la fantasía concebida por todos durante esos largos años de tortuoso exilio; una en lo profundo de la montaña, otra en los indómitos mares, el tercero perdido entre bosques salvajes y el último en bárbaros confines. El largo espacio vacío a los extremos atestigua la pérdida de parientes que ya no se volverán a sentar allí jamás. No está el hijo mayor, tan orgulloso, estandarte de los sentimientos del padre y amoroso recipiente de los sueños de la madre; el hermano bastardo, que con su frío hielo tanto incordiara, ahora parecía pesar más que nada su ausencia. Hasta Theon Greyjoy, el menos lobo de la manada, dejaba caer trocitos de su espíritu –el atisbo de una sonrisa, la sombra de una carcajada, el comienzo de un chiste– sobre los comensales. No están los padres, severo uno y refinada la otra, con la mirada cargada de amor y vigilancia, para decirles qué está bien y qué no. Helos ahí a los cuatro, demasiado grandes para las chiquilladas pero nunca lo bastante pequeños como para no extrañar las delicias de una familia.<p>

Hay un cerdo asado sobre la mesa, y el desconocido que lleva el nombre del hermano menor de la Reina Sansa se apresta a sacar la manzana de su boca con la mano, de forma descuidada y casi grosera, y la hace girar entre sus dedos. No mira a nadie; sus ojos azules, que le hacen ver tan profundamente Tully, están perdidos en la fruta y ella siente que aflora en sí misma la pequeña damita que fue hace casi diez años, en su castillo de invernales y dulces risas. Mira a sus hermanos y los ve tan cambiados como una piedra después de muchos siglos bajo el cruento azote de los vientos, en ellos no reconoce a los que un día fueron.

–Eso no se hace, Rickon. –Es una protesta amorosa y ligera, su tono guarda aún inflexiones de infancia. Sansa se sorprende al oírse a sí misma, toda cortesía y buenos modos, casi le parece sentir los sueños tras de sí como antaño pese a que todo ha cambiado.

Rickon Stark –o el joven que lleva el nombre de Rickon Stark– le mira por fin entrecerrando los ojos, partiendo en dos la manzana con su pequeña y retorcida daga de empuñadura de hueso.

–Pensé que no se la iba a comer nadie –protesta–. Si tanto la quieres, toma.

La deja sobre la mesa y se cruza de brazos, apático. Junto a él, una muchacha atractiva de pelo oscuro y miembros delgados mira con ojos grises de tormenta, Sansa reconoce muy lejos a la pequeña Arya Caracaballo que entraba con los pies llenos de barro al salón de costura y que tanto molestaba a Jeyne Poole y a sí misma. La reconoce, pero sabe muy bien que ella también ha cambiado y que no volvería jamás.

–¿Y vamos a comer? –Pregunta sin ceremonias, como siempre, aquello no ha cambiado. Empero hay un tono calmo que impregna cada palabra, como si Arya meditara y escogiera antes de hablar, y eso sí es nuevo. A Sansa le sorprende y Bran, que la recuerda de sus años de infancia, también muestra una sonrisa divertida.

–Yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre –dice, jovial, las mejillas alborozadas. El muchacho de dieciocho años que vivió la mitad de su vida en el bosque muestra la alegría que Sansa pensó ver en todos en aquel encuentro, que soñó ver en sus hermanos cuando por fin se encontraran.

Se volvieron a reunir después de interminables penurias, pero no ve alegría en todos. Rickon Stark había sido llamado desde las sombrías tierras de Skagos después de que, siendo aún un niño, las fuerzas del Rey Stannis I el Justo le utilizaran para unificar el Norte, y parecía que volver no le hacía ninguna ilusión al adolescente. Miraba a su hermana mayor con la corona en la cabeza, el salón tan nuevo y restablecido, las escaleras de madera crujiente y repuesta, como si nada de aquello le diera el mensaje de amor y de familia que había esperado ver. Osha, la mujer salvaje que había estado con él, le acompañaba, pero esta vez prefirió quedarse fuera. Su hijo adoptivo tenía que decidir por su cuenta qué hacer.

Arya fue más difícil de contactar, durante muchas lunas la joven Reina Virgen estuvo siguiéndole la pista luego de todo lo malo que había sucedido con Lord Petyr y la rebelión del Norte que por legitimidad era suyo, aún así sus mensajeros dieron con ella en la ciudad libre de Tyrosh y la loba decidió acceder a la entrevista con la Reina del Norte. Había llegado, envuelta en capas extrañas y con una espada al cinto, y el abrazo que le dio a Bran y a ella cuando los vio desentonaba con su expresión actual, casi ausente, de no pertenencia a ese sitio que no mucho antes había sido su casa.

Cortan el cerdo con ceremonia y en silencio, y mientras Sansa Stark ve reposar el suyo en su bandejita de plata observa cómo su hermano menor lo toma con ambas manos, como un niño, y con los dedos comienza a destrozarlo para ir metiéndose trozos a la boca. No parece mirar a nadie ni prestar atención a otra cosa sino comer, pero a la Reina le es casi imposible no prestar atención al ruido que hace con la boca. Le molesta, aunque Arya y Bran no parecen compartir esa tendencia.

–¿No has cambiado nada, eh, rickon? –Pregunta el otro con socarronería, cortando como puede su cerdo con la daga. Está sobre la silla especial que sansa mandara a hacer para él, y se ve bastante cómodo en ella–. ¿Recuerdas cuando empezaste a partir nueces con las manos, hace tiempo…?

–Aún puedo hacerlo –Rickon alza la mirada, con la boca llena, la grasa manchándole la cara. Lleva el pelo largo tomado en una coleta, quizás por eso no se le ha manchado también–. Ahora puedo romper hasta piedras, si quieres cuando terminemos de cenar te lo muestro.

Bran sonríe. También lleva largo el pelo rojo, incluso más largo que Rickon, pero lo toma en una trenza en vez de una cola, y la barba le ensombrece la mitad del rostro. parece tan fuerte y tan caballeresco. Sansa piensa en que si su hermano pudiera caminar, sería el capitán de su guardia y su más leal consejero. Pero está tullido gracias a la visita de los reyes a su castillo, cuando aún eran subordinados del trono de Hierro. Sansa piensa que ahí, en esa visita, comenzaron los males de su familia y no se equivoca.

–¡te he visto romper piedras! –Bran parece contento, quizás sea por la copita de vino ingerida–: vi cuando te subiste al gran gigante de la isla con un garrote en la mano, y desafiaste al jefe salvaje que estaba montado en una cosa peluda.

Rickon parece sorprendido. Arya, que se halló durante un instante sumida en el cerdo, también alza la mirada. Sansa piensa que todos ellos son un cuarteto de desconocidos y no encuentra allí lo que esperó ver, las sonrisas ingenuas, las peleas absurdas, el amor fraternal.

–¿Estuviste en Skagos, enano? –Le pregunta con curiosidad, mirando de hito en hito a uno y otro.

–No –Bran sigue sonriendo, pero esta vez con más tristeza–: pero igualmente lo vi. Y también te veo a ti.

Lleva una mano a su frente, allí donde un mechón de cabello rojizo le cubre en parte, y sansa siente que le invade un escalofrío a pesar de que allí no hay nada, la piel lisa de su frente reluce igual que la de los demás. Nada que se pueda ver o tocar, al menos. Lady Catelyn siempre decía que Bran era un niño mágico, por el hecho de que trepaba y siempre quería llegar a las alturas. Ella sabe que su madre no se equivocaba, pero la magia del hombre ya, provenía de otro lado. Los hermanos restantes asienten, comprendiendo al instante lo que ella.

–Verdevidencia –Asume Rickon con total normalidad–: en Skagos hay uno, Dovakiin, antes de partir le pregunté si era bueno lo que haría, me contestó que sí. Pero tiene cara de verdevidente, tú no. Tú solo tienes cara de Bran.

El aludido no abandona la sonrisa. Parece que nunca va a dejarla, piensa Sansa, y siente que el cerdo le sabe demasiado bien en la boca, pese a que Rickon sigue masticando con la boca abierta y ensuciando un poco el mantel y que en los ojos de Arya brilla la chispa extraña y ausente de quien no se siente en su sitio.

–Pensé que la verdevidencia era cosa de niños –Arya habla con cuidadosa suavidad–: ya saben, cuentos de miedo de la Vieja Tata. ¿Recuerdan a la vieja Tata?

Sansa y Bran se miran sonrientes, pero rickon solo niega con la cabeza, con una leve expresión de contrariedad. De no pertenencia, piensa ella, y no sabe por qué siente que los sueños de familia feliz se le vuelven a destrozar, como tantas veces cuando era niña, contra el suelo. ¿Por qué nada de lo que alguna vez deseó podía salir bien?

–Esa ancianita que te contaba cuentos, ya sabes, la que te consolaba cuando llorabas por Robb –le aclara Bran con dolorosanostalgia, quizás fuera porque había sido quien más disfrutaba de los cuentos de la anciana mujer. Cuentos de miedo, recordó de súbito la reina.

Una chispa de reconocimiento parece inundar los ojos azules del menor de los hermanos, algo que le hace ver profundamente Rickon a pesar de que es más de un metro más alto que el chiquillo que Sansa había visto por última vez, persiguiendo a su cachorro Peludo por el patio de armas.

–¡Ah, sí! Ella, que siempre me decía que mi familia no me había abandonado –asiente Rickon con algo extraño en la voz–: la que me mintió.

Sansa había metido en su boca un trozo de cerdo, pero siente que le sabe amargo cuando mira los ojos de su hermano menor, cargados de una ira sorda que no atiende a razones. Le cuesta tomar en serio a un chico con las manos llenas de grasa y pechera sucia, pero se obliga a reconocer en él a un miembro de su familia. Catorce días del nombre lleva sobre los hombros el lobezno de Invernalia, y si bien la despreocupación aparente le hace ver menor, en la expresión hay algo de vejez, la extrema conciencia que te otorga el sufrimiento.

–¿Insinúas que tu familia te abandonó? –Hay en la voz de Arya supremo desdén–. Entonces no sabes nada, pequeño. Eras un niño cuando pasó todo… cuando…

Rickon le da una mascada a suporción de cerdo y toma con sus manos grasosas la copa de cristal antes de responder con idéntico tono gélido:

–Mi padre me abandonó para ir a una ciudad extraña junto con ustedes, mi madre por no sé qué guerra y no sé qué accidente, mi hermano mayor, al que yo más quería, se fue lejos y por último, cuando pensé que no iba a perder nada más, mi hermano decidió seguir su camino por separado. Si eso no es abandono...

–Las cosas fueron mucho menos sencillas, Rickon –interviene Bran con suavidad, la sonrisa sin desaparecerle del todo–: yo era pequeño también, y créeme que interpreté las cosas así. Supongo que comencé a verlo todo más claro después de la muerte de Meera.

Por fin, la sonrisa se apaga y deja un rostro serio y solemne tras ella. Sansa piensa en que entonces sí hay algo remotamente parecido a un "rostro de verdevidente" en la fisonomía del paralítico, no solo aquella cara de bran. Piensa en esa Meera de la que jamás ha oído hablar hasta ese momento y siente lástima hacia sus hermanos menores, seguramente muchos han visto tantas o más muertes que ella.

–Osha siempre me decía: "no comprende, mi pequeño señor. No sabe realmente cómo piensan los adultos" –sigue Rickon como si bran no hubiera hablado–: y es cierto, no comprendo cómo pude quedarme solo después de haber tenido una familia, cuando solo contaba con cuatro días de mi nombre. No entiendo cómo mi padre se dejó llevar por su ambición y nos dejó para ocupar un cargo en el Reino...

–¡Mi señor padre jamás se dejó llevar por su ambición! –Exclama Arya con furor, y de repente Sansa advierte que tiene un pequeño cuchillo entre dos dedos, desafiante. Ahoga un grito de angustia cuando la ve, tensa, pálida, rabiosa–. No te atrevas, estúpido mocoso, a insultar lo único que aún me importa en el mundo si no entiendes nada.

Los movimientos son demasiado rápidos en la habitación y se da cuenta de que rickon mantiene en alto la daga con que había estado cortando antes su cerdo, y de pronto las lágrimas queman en la garganta de la reina Virgen. Sus sueños no eran así. Cuando ella ambicionaba el encuentro de los hermanos, no terminaban con dos de ellos apuntándose con cuchillos ni con odio en pupilas azules y grises. El encuentro que quería era tierno, hermoso y para siempre, con todo parecía que aquello se le iba a destrozar contra la implacable realidad, como todo en su existencia miserable.

–No sé cómo puedes perdonarle que te haya sacado de tu casa a ti también –dice Rickon, apretada la mandíbula, rojas las mejillas–. Que te haya separado de tu madre. Que haya querido...

–Porque las cosas no fueron como te las estás imaginando –sisea Arya tan feroz como la loba que corre por el patio de armas. Si le hubiera hablado a ella, Sansa habría retrocedido un paso o mínimo se habría echado hacia atrás en el asiento. Ninguno de sus parientes tenía esa voz tan oscura y medida. Para ella es nueva y hasta cierto punto aterradora.

–Entonces que me explique alguien cómo fue, porque sigo sin entenderlo –el adolescente replica sin mirar a Arya; no separa la mirada del filo del cuchillo, que parece cruel todavía–. No haces más que intentar matarme cuando hablo, ¿así te criaron tus santos padres?

–Basta –Bran impone su autoridad con una exigencia gélida que Sansa reconoce haber oído solo en su señor padre, años atrás. No mira a Rickon, sino a los ojos de Arya, los fieros y tormentosos ojos de la peligrosa asesina que tienen frente a sí. Ella, después de vacilar, le devuelve la mirada–: Arya, por favor, baja eso.

–Que el mocoso lo baje primero –musita la mujer con los dientes apretados–: ¿oíste cómo se refirió a nuestros padres, Bran? Si no fuera mi hermano, lo...

–Pero lo es –dice Sansa, encuentra la voz después de mucho haberla buscado y se alegra de hallarla perdida en los confines de su garganta seca. Está pálida, sin mirarse a un espejo lo ve, y a pesar de haber encabezado una rebelión y haber asesinado al hombre indirecto culpable de todas las desgracias de su Casa, se siente la pequeña niña de once años antes de marchar a Desembarco del Rey–. Arya, no recuerda a nuestros padres. Perdónale que hable así, por favor. Sé buena.

Arya esconde el cuchillo afilado tan rápido que ningúno consigue ver dónde lo mete. Seguidamente, rickon baja también la daga y la deja sobre el plato, aunque parece tenerla estrechamente vigilada con el rabillo de uno de sus azules ojos. Vaya reencuentro más triste, piensa la reina Virgen mirando a sus hermanos menores con la nostalgia de alguien que ha esperado un pastelillo de limón y se lo encuentra lleno de veneno.

–Aparta la mirada de ahí, mocoso. Nadie va a hacerte daño –dice la mujer de cabellos oscuros, casi aburrida, limpiando descuidadamente su rostro alargado. Sansa advierte, con infinita sorpresa, que está llorando–. Nunca me ha sido fácil perdonar ofensas. A ninguno que me haya ofendido le perdoné, pero eres mi hermano menor, pese a que los únicos recuerdos que tengo tuyos son de un mocoso salvaje e incontrolable que corría... y claro, cuando naciste. Qué contento estaba papá, Dioses. Y mamá. Y Sansa, que decía que serías un gran caballero y defenderías a todo el mundo, pero en ese tiempo Sansa era estúpida, así que la perdonarás –miró a su hermana mayor con ojos vidriosos–. Disculpadme, alteza.

Ella asiente con una débil sonrisa, acariciando con una de sus manos su sedoso cabello rojo. Es hermosa, le han dicho más de uno, pero su corazón está cerrado para todos y así estaría hasta el día de su muerte. Tanto ansiar un esposo cuando niña conllevó a que en su vida adulta, lo despreciara, le temiera casi.

–No te disculpes, querida, es cierto –dice con su exquisito acento de dama que jamás perdió–. Era estúpida, pero esos deseos los habría tenido de todos modos. Que ambos hermanos míos hubieran sido feroces y valientes caballeros que me defendieran... vaya si los necesité más de una vez.

–A ti nunca pude verte –Bran habla en tono quedo, dulce y meditado–. No en los primeros años, en realidad. A veces te veía en sueños, pero eran sueños horribles que no me decían nada. Fue cuando llegaste aquí que comencé a verte y te envié mensajes que no sé si comprendiste. ¿Qué te pasó durante estos años, hermana?

Sansa quiere responder, pero tiene un nudo prieto en la garganta, que intenta aligerar respirando con calma y fuerza. Sus hermanos, sin excepción, la miran atentamente y se siente enrojecer solo un poco.

–Es una historia demasiado larga para ser contada –dice por fin, una sonrisa cansada le adorna el hermoso y joven rostro–. al menos, no ahora. Pero Dioses que necesité a papá, mamá y Robb. Pensaba mucho en ellos cuando estaba desesperada.

–Pues tienes suerte –añade Rickon sin malicia, solo con un sentido de la realidad bastante crudo para todos–: yo ni siquiera me acuerdo de ellos. Mis padres, digo. De Robb sí, tengo breves imágenes y sé que lloré mucho por él, pero casi nada conservo en mis pensamientos. Al que más nítidamente recuerdo es a éste.

Señala a Bran, sonriente. El tullido estira la mano y la choca con su hermano menor en un gesto de camaradería que dolería en las retinas de Sansa, porque comprendería que el menor de los lobos se estaba despidiendo para siempre de la manada. Bran, que lo comprende antes que ella, mira a Rickon intensamente. Sus largos cabellos tomados en una cola, sus mejillas con una barba incipiente, sus ropas manchadas de grasa, la expresión en sus ojos.

–Nunca entendí por qué me abandonaste también –le confiesa el menor en un susurro leve, casi sin mover los labios, Sansa entiende que se contiene para no llorar–. Ahora pienso que cuando era niño, siempre te vi más seguro. Vi que eras el que siempre estaría conmigo. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos escondimos en esas criptas con los reyes muertos que daban miedo? ¿O cuando fuimos a ver la tumba de mi padre, porque ambos soñamos que estaba ya muerto? Eso sí recuerdo, porque aparecías tú. Tú eras mi familia. Y me abandonaste también...

Su voz se apaga, dejando en el silencio un eco de muerte y sombra. Sansa, que en un pasado vio a gente morir, siente que no hay nada más triste en su vida que aquel preciso instante, los reproches de un infante en el cuerpo de un adolescente.

–Teníamos que separarnos para permanecer con vida, si te sirve de algo saberlo –responde Bran con los ojos secos y las mejillas carentes de sangre. Blanco sobre rojo, la piel clara y el pelo que le cae sobre la frente forman un contraste casi estremecedor–. Y nunca te abandoné, Rickon. Siempre te seguí y te estaba mirando, el cuervo que te habló en el camino, los árboles que te cobijaban cuando te besaste con esa chica, Maia, o Meia... ahí siempre estuve. Recuerda que yo también era pequeño, aunque a ti te pareciera enorme.

Rickon se pone en pie con agilidad y rapidez, y en un par de largas zancadas está junto al asiento de su hermano. Con voraz ansia, le envuelve en un abrazo; sansa ve cómo los músculos del cuello se tensan por la fuerza que emplea y por un instante piensa que Bran se va a romper ante el agarre de aquel adolescente musculoso y fornido, pero aquello no sucede. Bran también le abraza y besa su mejilla con labios fraternos y filiales, sabe en el fondo de sí que Rickon está llorando sobre el hombro del verdevidente y que este, sin tener lágrimas, siente que algo se le desgarra por dentro. No sabe cuánto dura el abrazo pero sabe que cuando se separan Bran tiene la capa mojada y Rickon los ojos ligeramente irritados. Carraspea, mirando a sus dos hermanas con cierta alegría.

–Magnar –le dice a Sansa, sabe que aquel es el tratamiento para dirigirse a los señores en la lengua antigua de los primeros hombres–: me voy esta noche. Con mi madre, me espera afuera. Bueno, no fue mi madre sanguínea, pero dejó todo por mí. Me protegió de los Hijos del Hierro, me llevó y me protegió de los hombres de Skagos, no se casó con un hombre que quería sacrificarme y desafió a los soldados cuando querían llevarme. Ella sí dio todo por mí, no como la otra, es decir, aquella que nos engendró a todos. Se lo debo. Ella es mi familia, y me voy.

Sansa ahoga un suspiro, pero lo entiende perfectamente, si ella tuviera una madre a la que acudir seguramente también iría allí y se quedaría con ella. Pronuncia unas palabras de conformidad que en el futuro ni siquiera recordaría haber dicho, y Rickon hace una seña de despedida y cruza el salón para no volver jamás. Arya se comienza a levantar, una sombra oscura sobre la penumbra del gran y restablecido salón. Sansa casi espera que vaya a detener a su hermano, corriendo impetuosa y salvaje como siempre que la recordaba. No lo hace.

–Pues bien, alteza, os pido asilo por esta noche. Si no os molesta, partiré al amanecer –dice con la misma calma que emplea para todo–. No reconozco mi hogar ni mi familia aquí. Perdonadme. Vine por curiosidad y está saciada, pero ahora mi vida es otra. Me debo a un Dios que no es el vuestro, y soy su sacerdotisa.

Algo se le rompe en el pecho a Sansa, y piensa no sabe bien por qué en un ave cuyo vuelo la haya llevado muy alto y, de pronto ante un flechazo, se ve precipitada hacia el suelo por la fisura de un ala rota. No lo esperaba de Rickon, sin embargo podría soportarlo. Pero Arya, que conoció la unidad familiar, que estuvo y que amó los mismos sitios que ella... Arya, le desgarra para siempre el ideal de encuentro familiar.

A lo lejos, oye la voz del adolescente hablando con un cocinero respecto a su lobo. "Carnero vivo habría comido, pero no le gusta la carne muerta", dice y hay una sonrisa en su voz. el silencio tenso del comedor deja oír las palabras y la Reina se siente más que nunca sola, como las estatuas de las criptas.

–No tienes que pedir perdón, Arya –le dice a su hermana mirándola a la cara con ojos azules y osados–. Tú conociste a la familia y la amaste, pero si no es lo que quieres ya...

–No veo acá a Robb –Arya la interrumpe con esa misma calma gélida–. No están mis padres. No está la sonrisa de Jon Nieve y no hay nadie que me revuelva el pelo y me llame hermanita. No... –la voz se le quiebra solo por un instante–; no puedo soportarlo, alteza. No puedo ver este lugar reconstruido porque no es mi hogar, y no puedo veros reconstruidos porque no sois mis hermanos. Ni siquiera yo soy Arya Stark.

Bran la mira comprensivo, algo sombrío le traspasa el rostro serio y asiente en dirección a ella. Una mirada les basta a ambos para entenderse y solo por ese instante, la reina Sansa se siente fuera del vínculo.

–Desde luego –le dice con serena comprensión–. No eres Arya Stark.

Ella niega con la cabeza, los cortos cabellos castaños tan deslucidos como siempre, y hace una pronunciada reverencia en honor a su hermana la reina. No hay burla, ni siquiera hay cariño en el gesto, solo respeto y una ligera nostalgia. Sansa quería ver de nuevo a Arya Caracaballo y se ve decepcionada al observar a esa desconocida parada frente a sí, vestida con flexibles ropas de hombre.

–Si no os molesta me iré a la cama, alteza. Tengo un largo camino por recorrer. –antes de marcharse, no obstante, se voltea hacia ella y la mira a los ojos con tanta potencia que duele en los de la mujer pelirroja–. Me alegra que hayais cumplido vuestro sueño. Ya sabéis, el de ser reina... Robb lo habría querido.

–Quizás no –cuando habla, la reina suena triste–. Tal vez hubiera querido que hiciera más por mantenernos juntos. Quién sabe, a lo mejor a él se le habría ocurrido otro método para ensamblarnos de nuevo.

Arya vuelve a detener su marcha, a medio camino de la puerta. Es una sombra contra los candelabros, el negro de la ropa sobre el blanco de la piel. Aprieta la boca y a lo lejos, Sansa oye cómo Rickon llama a los hombres con que había venido para que le traigan a su lobo. El viejo Peludo, grande casi como un hombre, de aullidos estremecedores y temperamento salvaje. Como el amo, piensa, y se siente de nuevo desamparada.

–No puedes unir un espejo roto, hermana mía –le dice dulcemente Arya. Sansa intenta recordar cuándo le había hablado así antes, pero no lo consigue–. Una nación no es una persona. Sansa la virgen, te llaman. La Mujer de Hielo, unificadora del Norte. Pero no puedes juntar de nuevo algo que se rompió cuando aún era demasiado débil para poder sostenerse por sus propias fuerzas.

Esta vez sí se marcha de forma majestuosa y elegante, las altas botas produciendo un sonido de taconeo en el suelo restaurado, el aire tremolando a su alrededor. El silencio que sigue a su partida es capaz de romperle el corazón como fragmentos de espejo y se da cuenta que está intentando contener un sollozo. Casi siempre se guardaba sus emociones para sí misma, sobre todo cuando era más pequeña y estaba en la fortaleza Roja, pero ahora siente que le es imposible. Mira la mesa casi vacía, el cerdo a medio comer, recuerda las cosas que se dijeron unos a otros y piensa en sus padres y en el error que, háyanlo querido o no, cometieron. Extraña su sencilla y burda corona sobre la cabeza, las espadas de hierro y bronce ciñéndole las sienes, pero sabe que presentarse con ella habría sido aún peor. Sansa no era robb, para ninguno.

Aparta el plato, cruza los brazos en frente suyo y mete la cabeza entre ellos, apoyando los codos sobre la superficie de la mesa. Siente que le late un punto intermedio entre el pecho y el estómago y comienza a deslizarse incesantemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como un cuchillo en su interior. Intenta imaginarse cómo se siente ser asesinada por alguien con un arma de tales características y está casi segura de que debe ser una sensación parecida a la que ahora le atenaza. Afiebrada, con las mejillas y la garganta ardiéndole, sube la mirada y se topa con unos ojos suaves y serios posándose en sí misma. La expresión de aquellos ojos es serena y tan reconfortante que se siente como en compañía de su padre, salvo que los ojos que la miran son azules, no grises. Por un instante solo oyen sus respiraciones, cálidas contra el salón vacío, hermanas como hermanos son ellos, a un mismo son. Se miran, él comienza a sonreír y ella, que siente desfallecer, suelta un quedo sollozo.

–¿Sabes que nunca me imaginé que nuestro encuentro terminaría así, Bran? –Le confiesa entre sus lágrimas. Sabe bien que están solos y que el muchacho del pelo trenzado es discreto y no dirá nada.

–Lo sé –le responde él con serenidad–. Ni yo, hermana.

Se quedan callados, oyendo los ruidos de fuera del saloncillo y sus propias respiraciones acompasadas. Pero de pronto la silente calma es violada por una voz aguda y atronadora que reverbera en el salón y a Sansa le parece que en el castillo entero. Es la voz, el lamento de un lobo, alzándose por entre los demás ruidos como una flauta desafinada en un concierto de bardos. Aquello provoca en Sansa renovadas ganas de llorar, más aún porque el lobo no detiene su lamento y no parece dispuesto a cesar de aullar. Siente ganas de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que calle, que no le recuerde su propio mal, que no...

–Es Verano –le dice Bran con la voz más queda que ella le oyó jamás–. Peludo se ha ido y sabe que no lo volverá a ver. Ni nosotros veremos más a Rickon.

Sansa mira a Bran con los ojos entrecerrados, las pestañas mojadas hacen que la imagen del menor oscile entre gotitas. Da una corta respiración por la nariz y pregunta con tono quejumbroso:

–¿Dónde irás tú? ¿Qué vida tienes?

Bran suelta una carcajada breve y amarga. Considerando que ella se imaginó su encuentro lleno de risas, no es tan mal recibida como habría debido ser en otro momento. Es la primera risa que oye en toda la tarde, y agradece que en esas circunstancias esté allí, presente. El joven se da unas palmaditas en las piernas que le cuelgan inertes por entre la silla.

–No me iré a ninguna parte –le contesta con dulzura–: siempre soñé que sería un caballero para protegerte, hermanita... obviamente que Robb podría hacerlo mejor, pero yo también hasta que me rompí las piernas. –hace una mueca con los labios, lo más parecido a la ira que Sansa vería en él jamás, pero continúa con la misma suavidad–: No te destrozaría ahora. Además, no tengo adonde ir. No quiero ir a ninguna parte. Ahora ¿vienes acá y me das un abrazo o tendré que arrastrarme hasta ti para robártelo?

Sansa se levanta, aturdida, llena la cabeza de todo lo que había hecho para conseguir de vuelta su hogar y a su familia (entre ellas, cosas horribles). Cuando abraza a Bran como rickon antes lo abrazara, se siente en paz consigo misma y con el mundo. Él huele a bosque, a una especie de aliso silvestre y a almizcle dulce, y recuerda el Bosque de los Lobos y sus tardes de verano cuando eran niños y jugaban. Él acaricia su espalda con fraterna prudencia, tranquilizándola, y cuando siente gotas cálidas en su cuello le cuesta aceptar que Brandon Stark llora también.

Mientras los hermanos se funden en aquel cálido abrazo, Verano sigue llorando la partida de Peludo. El corazón herido que nunca pudo sanarse, de Rickon. Y la futura ida de Nymeria.


End file.
